


Roth's Reaction

by Les7091



Category: The Dark Elements Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Demons, Every Last Breath, F/M, Jennifer L Armentrout, Men Crying, Stone Cold Touch, Wakes & Funerals, White Hot Kiss, demons have feelings too, this fandom needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: What goes through Roth's head when he realizes Layla left him to kill the lilin in Every Last BreathThere are like zero fics for this series, which blows my mind because it's amazing. So you know what they say, if you can't find fanfiction for something, write it yourself (idk if anybody actually says this)





	Roth's Reaction

Something is very wrong.

Roth noticed the moment he woke up, before he even opened his eyes, which made him highly reluctant to do so. But he had to, eventually, and his fear was confirmed.

Layla was gone.

No! She said she wouldn't do this!

Roth quickly jumped out of bed and threw on whatever clothes he could find before, and just as he was dressed, there was a knock on the door.

He rushed over and threw the door open. It was Cayman, and just the look on his face made Roth not want to know why he was there

"No" He whispered. Cayman just looked down "NO!" Roth pushed past Cayman and made himself appear in the lobby of the building. Others who saw him quickly moved out of his way as he went to the elevator.

As always, it moved far too slowly and he felt like he might puke.

When it finally stopped and the door opened, he didn't get ten feet in before he was stopped.

"You should know better than to be here right now, Astaroth" The Boss had their arms crossed and didn't look too happy to see him.

"Layla-"

"She's not here" The Boss interrupted him and he was confused. She had to be here!

"But-"

"She's not here, now leave" Roth was pushed by an unseen force back into the elevator and it shot back up, moving faster than he had ever seen it before.

When it stopped, he knew where he needed to go next. He had a glimmer of hope now; maybe she didn't do it. Or maybe she did, but survived. He knew it was stupid to hope before he knew for sure, but he couldn't help it.

He flew as fast as he could to the compound, feeling his heart race the entire time.

But then the building came into view, along with the bright light in the downstairs windows. Alphas

No. No no no! Shit!

He landed, not caring if they knew he was here, and approached the door as the light abruptly disappeared. He didn't even make it to the steps before the doors opened, and he saw Zayne... And the look on his face.

"Roth...".

"She's not here?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. "She's not..."

There was no denying it now. The alphas were here, Layla is gone, and she's not in Hell. She went to heaven. He would never see her again.

He dropped to his knees and, for the first time in his life, cried. Right in front of the wardens, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing mattered.

The wardens just stood in surprise over everything. Not only was the Lilin gone, but so was Layla.

Zayne felt a terrible pain in his heart, but he was also amazed by Roth's reaction. He had been so mad at Layla for thinking a Demon, the crown prince no less, could love her back, but... He obviously did love her. Zayne had never seen a demon cry, let alone have a full breakdown before. And that was what Roth was doing.

Zayne and the others spoke to him, but they were sure he wasn't hearing anything. Eventually he calmed some, but he didn't seem to react to anything. He helped them prepare her burning, on autopilot. When they lit the fire, he just stood and stared for hours until it burned down to nothing but smoke and embers

"She's... She's not in Hell..." He finally spoke after hours, his voice cracking. Zayne looked at him in surprise, but didn't respond "I'll never see her again"

"Roth, I'm.... I'm sorry" Zayne didn't really know what to say. He was so mad at Layla, but now.... She sacrificed herself to save everyone and he couldn't even thank her.

"I'm... Gonna go... Thanks for... Everything" He looked so lost as he looked around, as if searching for something, before shifting and flying away


End file.
